Take Me As You Wish
by 3m83r
Summary: ItaPan LEMON based off the Hetalia Fangame "HetaOrigin."


_Hello, Ember here. I've decided to make my first story be based off of the game HetaOrigin by JpopKitty on deviantArt (I suggest you check it out, it's amazing so far, but it's not finished yet!). This story contains ItaPan (Italy x Japan) in which they are not referred to by country names. I've tried to keep the characters as close as possible to how the game makes them out to be, however, at one point or another, they will be out of character. And, as a special treat, I've made it a lemon, so if you're not into boy x boy sex, please stop reading now~! ;)_

 _Please enjoy, and I'd appreciate it if you would rate & review! And if the original game creator happens to pass by and wants me to take this story down, I will, and if anyone asks me to send the story to them, I will not. ( *´ω`_ _*)_

 **_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2**

"May I ask why you called me here, Mr. Vargas?"

Mr. Feliciano Vargas was currently tapping his impatient fingers on the table. Once. Twice. Thrice. Once more. And then he stopped.

"Honda." "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Vargas took a breath. "Do you know why I called you here, Honda?" Kiku drew in a quiet breath. Had he done something to anger Mr. Vargas at 1 AM? "No, sir." His head was whirling with thoughts, swimming as fast as sharks could snatch their prey. He felt a little dizzy inside. "Honda..." He gulped. He didn't like that tone Mr. Vargas was giving him. He **never** liked that tone. It was enough to send him running back home. God help me now, he desperately prayed, all the well knowing that his prayers wouldn't be returned.

"You know, Honda, it's like I can read your mind. I've brought you here for a different reason." Mr. Vargas sighed. Kiku relaxed a bit, though not completely letting anxiety out. "The reason I called you here was just to get something personal off my chest, Honda," Mr. Vargas explained. "Oh? And what would that be?" Kiku asked, curiously. Kiku couldn't stop questions from bouncing from the walls of his poor, delicate, head, but he was able to prevent them from blasting out his mouth. "I...I think... I think I might... like you..." Mr. Vargas mumbled. "Ah, could you please repeat what you said just now? I couldn't catc-" "I like you," Mr. Vargas stated. "Ah, I'm glad." "No, Honda, I **like** you, as in I've fallen in love with you. Don't be so dense, Honda." he added, faintly blushing.

Kiku's face turned tomato-red in response to the man's words. You'd think he would deny Mr. Vargas's love for him, but the truth was, he felt the same about the latter. The strong feelings of attraction he already had were starting to build up fast inside of him. "So, can I take you?" Mr. Vargas walked over to Kiku, who was backing up until Mr. Vargas trapped him between himself, his arm, and the wall behind him, topped with a rare, yet attractive smile. Kiku's face reddened even more, if that was even possible for someone to do. "B-b-but, shouldn't we go on a date first? I-it seems illogical to have inter-" "Sex first, talk later, and that's an order, Honda," Mr. Vargas snapped. Kiku wanted to object, but his feelings took the better of him. "Fine," he started,

" _Take me as you wish."_

Those words were powerful enough to make Mr. Vargas throw away self-restraint. He forced his impatient tongue into Kiku's mouth and soon, they were dancing to a hypnotic rhythm. Kiku moaned into the kiss, craving for more. Mr. Vargas pulled his tongue out, a string of saliva connecting the two men together as one. "Take everything off, but leave your pants." he ordered Kiku, stepping back to give him room. And of course, being Kiku, he obeyed, letting his garments fall to the floor with every light thump taking them one step closer to a wonderful night.

The Italian feasted his eyes upon the pale skin that slowly revealed itself to his lustful eyes, teasing all of his senses to their limits. He wanted Kiku, no, he **needed** Kiku. He needed him now, he couldn't wait any longer. "...Mr. Vargas?" He was snapped out of his trance by Kiku's questioning look. He licked his lips lustfully. "That's damn perfect," he said lustfully, "Now lay down, on your back." Again, Kiku obeyed, feeling the cool floor meeting his skin, and shuddered slightly. Mr. Vargas crawled on top of him, absorbing himself in the bottoming man's eyes, filled with uncertainty, yet sprinkled with small doses of lust. Or was it love? Whatever it was, he wanted to make sure that Kiku would have a good time.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. Kiku nodded slowly. "Yes, so please go easy on me, Mr. Vargas," he added. "As you wish. And please call me Feliciano." With that, he attacked Kiku's neck, gaining a surprised gasp from the man. Feliciano attempted to put some restraint on himself, though he was desperate to make Kiku feel good. After exploring every inch of Kiku's neck, he knew he had found his sweet spot when Kiku let out a shocked, but pleasure-filled gasp as he bit down on the tender, pale flesh. As if to apologize, he licked the bite mark, lapping up the blood seeping up through the pale skin. He continued by moving down, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went, as well as a gaining few slight shudders from Kiku.

He came to one of Kiku's nubs, bright pink and erect, and started sucking on it while gently twisting the other with his nimble fingers. Kiku loved it, making it known with his quiet whimpers and gasps of satisfaction. If this was truly love, he'd accept it any day. "A-aah, Felici-ah... ano-saan... Wh-what if someone ah- catches u-us?" he quietly moaned. He'd have to get used to calling Mr- ahem, him, by that name, and he also assumed that he should use Japanese honorifics as well. "Honda, you've been around long enough to know that people know not to walk into my office unless asked," Feliciano remarked while giving the same treatment to the opposite nub, but it still wasn't enough for Kiku. "Aah, Feliciano-saaan..." he begged. Luckily for Kiku, Feliciano was tired of his current actions and moved even lower.

Lower, and lower, until he reached the hem of Kiku's pants. He proceeded to unbutton them, until Kiku interrupted with, "No, let me do it." Feliciano took his hands away from the button of his pants, leaving it to Kiku, until he had finished up with the last button, was when he struck once again. He pulled down Kiku's pants with a swift motion, earning a surprised yelp from Kiku. He palmed the smaller man's erection through his dark green boxers, earning more quiet moans from Kiku. He didn't want Kiku to be quiet, he wanted to hear more.

So down the boxers went, revealing Kiku's semi-erect shaft, slit leaking with pre-cum. "You're really sensitive, aren't you, Honda?" Feliciano observed. Kiku merely covered his red face between his hands and let out soft, and cute, whimpers, obviously embarrassed. "Don't hide your face, Honda. I want to see all of you," he cooed, gently removing Kiku's hands from his face, replacing them with a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're really cute, you know?"

He grabbed Kiku's impatient member, and started stroking it at a painfully slow pace, and then gradually moved his hand faster, emitting soft, aroused moans from Kiku. This continued on for a little while, but to change things up, he took Kiku's shaft into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Kiku gasped, and covered his mouth in shock. Feliciano noted this, and replaced his busy mouth with his hand, using his free hand to separate Kiku's hand from his mouth. "Don't hide your voice, Honda. I want to hear more of your wonderful noises." At this, Kiku felt a knot forming in his lower region, tightening with every rough stroke Feliciano's hand made. "I-I think I'm gonna-ah~!" he moaned.

Hearing this, Feliciano leaned down and added his other hand to the tip of Kiku's member, gently tracing the slit. This sent Kiku over the edge, throwing his head back with a loud moan, his pure white essence shooting into Feliciano's open mouth. Kiku tasted delicious, delicious enough to equal the taste of pasta.

Oh, but pasta still wins.

Kiku was a panting mess by this point, his dark-brown eyes glazed with lust. "This is only the beginning, Honda," Feliciano teased, holding up 3 fingers to Kiku's mouth, "Now suck, I'm preparing you for the real deal." Kiku willingly took the fingers into his mouth, his tongue running over them as if they were patches of endless green grass. When Feliciano thought that they were lubricated well enough, he took them out and stuck one at Kiku's entrance. "This will hurt now, but it'll make entrance easier later. If it hurts, take deep breaths, Honda," Feliciano explained, inserting the finger inside Kiku.

Kiku hissed at the pain that followed, but then remembered Feliciano's advice. He took deep breaths, waiting for the pain to subside. "Damn, Honda, only one finger and it's so tight..." Feliciano groaned, thrusting his finger back and forth. He added a second finger to join the first one, moving them in a scissor-like motion, and gains a stronger reaction from Kiku, back arching and louder moans, yet they were still pained. He added a third finger without warning, thrusting his fingers in deeper, and curled them upwards.

Loud moans of true pleasure emitted from Kiku as he felt a great wave of pleasure course through his body, trying to gain more pleasure by bucking against Feliciano's slender fingers. Suddenly, he couldn't feel those fingers anymore, and let out a disappointed whine. Feliciano noticed that his agape mouth was leaking drool, his half-closed eyes were needy for more, his chest was heaving from the sudden sensation, and his member was dripping wet with saliva; the perfect image of sex.

He couldn't wait any longer; he unzipped his own pants hurriedly to free his own member from the constricting space. He spat on his hand, and coated his member with it, groaning quietly. He lined it up to Kiku's puckered entrance and urged Kiku to wrap his legs around his own waist. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay, Honda?" he asked, before slowly sliding in. Kiku let out a painful cry, closed eyes threatening to leak tears. Feliciano looked and leaned down to Kiku's neck. "If you don't enjoy it, I won't enjoy it either Honda," he breathed out, hot air tickling the exposed flesh. Kiku shuddered, and the tightness around Feliciano's member lessened slightly.

Kiku looked up and gave a slight nod, giving Feliciano permission to move. He started to move at a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm Kiku. Kiku moaned softly; he wanted more. "Faster," he whispered. "Self-control" was once again lost from Feliciano's mind. He started pounding into Kiku menacingly, taking Kiku by surprise. His moans got louder, but they were not of pleasure, yet. Feliciano tried to find the spot that made Kiku's heart race even faster, thrusting in different directions each time.

"AH! There, there~!" Kiku yelled, bucking his hips in rhythm with Feliciano's thrusts. Their moans and groans were resounding around them, creating a protective barrier that no one could break. Feliciano pounded mercilessly into Kiku's prostate, making Kiku see white stars. "Ah, I'm gonna, ah~" Although Kiku didn't know that word that was used so much in sex, Feliciano knew what he meant. He started toying with Kiku's nubs, rubbing them in a teasing way. "No~! If you do that I'll-mmph!"

Feliciano silenced him with the taste of his lips, his previous protests going to waste, and then he pulled out, hot, ragged breaths mixing with the slapping of skin on skin. "Cum for me, Honda," he panted. And with a final thrust, Kiku arched his back, and splattered his load all over his and Feliciano's chests, while Feliciano came inside of Kiku, his love for him rushing inside like a wild river.

Feliciano collapsed next to Kiku like a rag doll, catching one of his hands in his own in the process. The room, previously carrying the fragrance of purity, now held the smell of sweat and love. "So Honda, how was your first time?" he panted, turning his heavy head towards a tired, heaving Kiku. "The best I'll probably ever have," he chuckled, gripping Feliciano's hand tighter. "How about we go out tomorrow, just you and I? How does that sound to you?" Feliciano offered, "Since you oh-so-kindly requested for one before this whole thing happened?" "Sounds perfect, 3 in the afternoon?" "Good enough for me. Now you'd better get back to your room, or else Elizabeta will come and sniff you out," he joked, "You know how fond she is of you since she brought you here." "Yes, I'd better," Kiku laughed, reaching out for his pants.

And after Kiku left that room, it was as if he'd never came, or at least, that was what they thought.

"Hehe, I got it all on tape! Now I have a prompt for my next fanfiction~!" Elizabeta grinned, clutching a voice recorder in her shaking hands.

 **_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2_,-'2**

 _ **Thank you for reading my first work on FanFiction! I'd appreciate it if you'd write critiques for me so I can improve my writing in the future!**_

 _ **I'd also appreciate it if you'd send me requests for pairings you'd like to see in my writing, but please don't rush me to finish, or else writing will be slower.**_


End file.
